The present invention relates to a device utilizing centrifugal and air forces for braking a rotating body that can be ejected into the air. The body is then assumed to comprise a load-carrying unit and an open container provided with slits.
The body in question is primarily of the kind that can be fired into the air by means of a projectile, shell, etc., which at the firing is given a stabilizing rotation, with the body being arranged in a known way to be ejected from the projectile, shell etc. at a predetermined point in the ballistic trajectory. As further examples the body may include a unit with a charge for illumination, for laying of smoke screens, mine-laying, etc. wherein it is essential that the load, after having been ejected from the projectile, shell, etc. can be rapidly braked as regards both the linear velocity and the rotation.
For bodies of the type which are ejected into the air, it is known to utilize for instance brake flaps arranged at the envelope surface of the container for braking the rotation. With such flaps it is necessary, particularly at high rotating speeds of the ammunition in question, to have comparatively stable fastening and supporting members, which requires the container to be comparatively heavily dimensioned. This, in turn, takes up a substantial portion of the space in the shell, with a comparatively heavy shell assembly as a result thereof.